Songs of the Titans
by Super UNnatural
Summary: What are the best songs to go with our favorite heroes? Well these are what I think they'd be. First COTT fanfic, please read! Summary sucks!
1. Simple Song

**A/N: I thought I might try my hand at a COTT fanfic. I have a lot of songs in my head that go with the heroes of COTT, so I decided to make something with them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own COTT or Simple Song by Miley Cyrus.**

**Atlanta**

Atlanta was sitting on her bed, reading a novel she had found on her floor while listening to her iPod. She wasn't really paying attention to the words on the page. She was thinking about how much her life has changed since she and the others have started fighting Cronus.

The song changed and she laughed out loud to the lyrics. They went really well with her new life.

_Wake up here I go, cram it  
all down my throat  
Stomach so full that I  
wish I could choke  
seven a.m. my heads already in a spin  
as soon as I'm out that door  
Bam hits me like a ton of  
those red bricks  
Can't dig myself out of  
this highest ditch  
This madness _

_I swear sometimes I can't tell  
Which way is up, which way is down  
It's all up in my face,  
need to push it away  
Some body push it away, so  
all that I can hear  
Is a simple song  
Sing along now_

La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la

Mid day, sun beating on the concrete  
Burnin up my feet  
Too many cars on the street  
The noise, the red, the green  
It makes me wanna scream  
5 o'clock now its, bumper  
on bumper on bumper  
Horns honking, nobody's looking  
But everybody's talking  
It's another day  
On this Highway

I swear sometimes I can't tell  
Which way is up, which way is down  
It's all up in my face,  
need to push it away  
Some body push it away, cuz  
all I wanna hear  
Is a simple song  
Sing along now

La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la Hey!

Sing along now  
Sing along

What I'd give to turn it off  
To make it stop, make it stop  
Gotta make it stop  
So all that I can hear  
Is a simple song  
Sing along now

La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, da, da, da

Fighting Cronus does take up a lot of their time. They can't wait for the fighting to be over.

There was a knock on her door and she looked up to see Archie.

"Hey. Ready to go?" She nodded and walked over to Archie. He grabbed her hand and they smiled at each other.

But, until then, she's stuck with Archie and the others. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: So what do you think? I really liked the song, but I don't really like the rest of it. First Class of the Titans fanfic, so please, review and tell me what you think!**


	2. One Step At A Time

**A/N: Well here's the next song. One Step At A Time. I have decided that this is going to be a whole bunch of songs for everyone. _Every_ song that I think goes with them, and not the 7 that I intended. I just have to many songs for them all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans or One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks.**

**Jay**

Jay walked into Theresa's room. She had forgot to turn off her CD player and had asked Jay to do it for her.

The song changed and Jay's hand hovered over the stop button.

Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

They can never get Cronus.

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

When this is all over, what will happen to everyone?

Chorus:  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

Chorus:  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

Chorus:  
Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

Chorus:  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

Looks like their going to have to try and get Cronus one step at a time.

Jay smiled to himself and shut off Theresa's CD player. He walked out of the room and into the living room to watch a movie with the rest of his team.

**A/N 2: So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Need to fix it? Well review and tell me what you think. Tomorrow I think it will be one of Neil's song.**

**Ciao for now.**


	3. Author's Note

**Okay, so this is an authors note. Sorry about this.**

**I may not be updating very much in the next month. I have a math fair project to do and I have barly even started. I have to find everything that has to do with math in the Titanic. Hehe, fun right? Anyway the math fair is November 7th, so don't expect to many updates until then. I'm really sorry. I hate math!**

**If you have any suggestions that would help me for my project, I would appreciate it.**

**Sorry again,**

**Real Men Sparkle16**


	4. Fabulous

**A/N: Okay, so here's one of Neils. Hope you like it. It was hard thinking of something to go with this song.**

**Neil**

Neil was watching a movie in the living room. It was supposed to be Dracula, but someone got it mixed up and it's really Bratz the movie. The one where they are real and not cartoons. Neil was going to turn it off but he got into it. He ignored all the remarks made by Archie and Atlanta, and Theresa had joined him to watch it.

It was Merideth's Sweet 16 birthday party and she started singing.

_F to the A to the B-O-L-O-U-S Yeah, Yeah  
F to the A to the B-O-L-O-U-S Yeah, Yeah_

This is your lucky day  
Your standing in my presence  
This is your lucky day  
I'm like slice of Heaven  
Flown of the flowing

Greatness in your presence  
Flown of the flowing  
Time to take a lesson, from me  
I Guarantee  
I'm fabulous Simply one and only  
Fabulous Come and get to know me  
Fabulous You wanna be my homie  
Funky and fabulous

Don't hate me 'cause I got it.  
Fabulous You know I'm gonna flaunt it.  
Fabulous Gonna make you want it  
She's so fabulous. Ooohwa, Ooohwa  
F to the A to the B-O-L-O-U-S  
Ooohwa, Ooohwa I'm so fabulous.  
Ooohwa, OoohwaF to the A to the B-O-L-O-U-S  
Ooohwa, Ooohwa F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S.

This is your lucky day  
My music's got you movin'  
This is your lucky day  
Oh yeah, it's got you groovin'  
Flown of the flowing

Now I gotcha swoonin'  
Flown of the flowing  
You've become addicted to me, that's how it be.  
I'm fabulous Simply one and only  
Fabulous Come and get to know me  
Fabulous You wanna be my homie  
Funky and fabulous

Don't hate me 'cause I got it.  
Fabulous You know I'm gonna flaunt it.  
Fabulous Gonna make you want it  
F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S

Back in the day  
Back in elementary  
People like me were treated so differently  
Now you know they were wrong  
They were jealous of me all along  
Now take a breath  
Just sit back, let it go.  
Just chill out with the flow  
Because now I am running the show.

I'm funky, I'm fly  
I'm fabulous and here's why  
I'm rowdy, I'm real  
Lemme tell you how I feel.

Don't worry that your inferior,  
It's just that I'm superior  
Don't sweat it, Don't cry  
Don't fret it, Here's why

Fabulous Simply one and only  
Fabulous Come and get to know me  
Fabulous You wanna be my homie  
Funky and fabulous  
Don't hate me 'cause I got it.  
Fabulous You know I'm gonna flaunt it.  
Fabulous Gonna make you want it  
She's so fabulous

Fabulous Simply one and only  
Fabulous Come and get to know me  
Fabulous You wanna be my homie  
Funky and fabulous  
Don't hate me 'cause I got it.  
Fabulous You know I'm gonna flaunt it.  
Fabulous Gonna make you want it  
F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S  


They didn't know it but everyone had some in when Theresa had started laughing at the beginning. Everyone was laughing now.

"Wow Neil. That songs was practically made for you." Archie said while holding onto Atlanta for support because he was laughing to hard.

Unfortunatly, Neil wasn't paying attention. He was too busy looking in his mirror to check his hair.

**A/N: So what do you think? I asked mom to stay home today from school and I decided to write this chapter. I just needed a day off. Anyway, next song should be one of Archies. Hope you enjoyed that. Review!**


	5. It's My Life

**A/N: Here's a new chapter. I wrote it quick because I didn't have a lot of time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans or It's My Life by Bon Jovi!**

**Archie**

Archie was listening to his iPod while on his run. Atlanta wasn't with him because she had gotten a cold and is being forced by Jay to stay in bed.

He stopped in the park and caught his breath. Just as a familiar song came on.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud _

Archie's eyes opened wide as the song started describing him.

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

Archie will never back down when it comes to fighting Cronus.

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

Archie smiled as he started running again. Sure his life is hectic right now, but when the whole battle-Cronus-to-save-the-world thing is over, he - everyone - can start living their lives again.

**A/N: So what do you think? It was hard thinking of something that can go with this song. I hope I did alright with it. Anyway, Biology test tomorrow and I have to go study. REVIEW!!**_  
_


	6. Because Of You

**A/N: So here's one of Theresa's songs. It's a long four day weekend for me and I've been lazy. Doctors appointment yesterday and homework. Math fair was post-poned until tomorrow thanks to a remembrance day ceremony at my school Friday. So wish me luck, because the _Titanic _was my topic choice. Anyway, here's Theresa!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COTT or Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson!**

**Theresa**

Finally, Theresa got time of from saving the world to go and visit her dad.

She had Atlanta drive her to the airport. They both talked for a while, but stopped after that because they were both really tired. They had to get up at 6 a.m. The airport is two hours away from the brownstone.

One of Atlanta's favorite song came on the radio and she turned it up. Not knowing how Theresa felt about this particular song.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Her dad worked so much. Ever since her mother had died, he had never been the same.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

He had never comforted her when she was scared or hurting.

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

She had watched her mother die. This part of the song fit with what her father had done after that fateful day. When her dad heard that his wife was gone, he died inside,

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Because of you  
Because of you_

Theresa was crying by the end of the song.

Atlanta turned to her and asked if she was okay.

"I will be. Can we go back to the brownstone? I suddenly don't want to see my dad anymore." Atlanta nodded. She turned the car around. Not at all mad that they had been driving for an hour and a half. She understood.

Theresa stared out the window and smiled through her tears. She was going back to her true home. With her real family.

**A/N: I always thought Theresa and her dad were really distant. I think this song would only go for Theresa and her dad. If you agree or disagree, review! I want to hear what you think!**


	7. Shine

**A/N: He he, you guys must hate me right now, but I'm so sorry! I've been seriously busy. Next week I have exams and I have four of them and it's really tough. I have Law, Math, English and Biology. Yikes! Anyway, I'll try and update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CotT or Shine by Raven.**

**Odie**

Odie was currently sitting at his computer, looking up some information for Jay.

This was Odie's job on the team. This was his place. So why did he feel like he wasn't important?

His e-mail popped up and he saw that it was from Theresa. She and Atlanta had headed to the beach because it has just gotten warm enough for swimming.

He opened it and saw that there was an attachment.

_Odie, Atlanta and I just heard this song. We thought you might like the lyrics. Enjoy! Theresa._

He rolled his eyes and opened the file.

_I know what I'm all about, nobody's gonna change me,  
I stand my ground and deal with negativity,  
I got my mind made up,  
I'm gonna do whatever makes me happy,  
One step at a time, I chose my own destiny._

_There's no doubt, what it's all about  
My dreams are coming true,  
Won't stop can't stop,  
DO what I need to do,_

_[Chorus]_

_I can stand upon my own,  
No one can bring me down down,  
I know I'm gonna shine shine, shine shine  
I will hold my head up high,  
I'm gonna make it through, through  
Because it's my time to shine shine, Shine shine._

[Verse:]  
I don't let things get to me,  
I wanna live stress free,  
No one, and nothing gonna get the best of me,  
Believe in myself no matter how hard things may seem,  
Keep climbing to the top,  
My dreams will be in reach, (Ohhh)

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

[Bridge:]  
I'll never lose sign of what I want in my life,  
I'll stay true to myself,  
No one can tell me, what the future holds,  
I'll stay strong no matter,  
I will survive, I'm gonna shine.

(c'mon, yeah, uh, [Repeat])

[Chorus]

[REWIND]

[Chorus]

I can stand upon my own,  
No one can bring me down down,  
I know I'm gonna shine shine, shine shine

Odie smiled to himself as the song ended.

Sure, he only does the technical things like research and stuff, but maybe that's where he shines.

That's where he belongs.

**A/N 2: So what do you think? I'm doing this in my Media Studies class and it just came to me. Now I have to go before I get banned from the computer. REVIEW!!**


	8. Author's Note 2

I am no longer Real Men Sparkle16. I have decided to change my name to go with my current love, Supernatural. I'll be putting up a new story soon and hopefully the sequel to Hybrid will be next.

XOXO,

Super UNnatural


End file.
